The present invention relates to devices for making or warming coffee.
In the past, coffee has been made by coffee makers, and the heated coffee has been stored in heated receptacles, such as glass containers. However, over a period of time, the coffee being heated becomes stale and undesirable for use. In the case of restaurants, when business is slow, the coffee may remain in the heated containers for an extended period of time, and when it is necessary for use, the stale coffee makes an adverse impression on the customer. On the contrary, if the coffee is discarded, then fresh coffee must be made on a periodic basis, requiring an excessive cost and amount of time. It would be desirable to make and warm coffee by a single device.